


The Importance Of Cleaning Up

by AnimationFans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), They have very good friends who care about their sexual lives, keith and lance are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stomachache incident exposes Lance and Keith’s underground relationship, or so they thought, because apparently everyone have already known about this so called “underground relationship” since they first get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance Of Cleaning Up

“Wake up, guys! You have to start your practice, we don’t know when Galra will attack again!” Allura’s voice burst through the microphone. “Yeah, yeah.” Still not entirely awake, Lance mutters and tightens his hands around Keith’s waist, at least until Keith gives him a shove. “Didn’t you hear Allura? Come on, get up.” Lance heaves a sigh and starts to get up, only to be startled by Keith nearly stumbling to the ground when he stands up. “Keith, you alright?” “Yeah, just having a sore waist and a pair of jell-o for legs.” “Hey, it’s our first time last night, you can’t blame me for being inexperienced! Besides, you apparently enjoyed it with the little sounds you are making!” Keith flushes and counters: “But before that it hurts like hell! And I told you to stop after round two!” They would have continue to argue if not for Allura’s exasperated voice interrupting them: “Lance, Keith, hurry up! You are the only ones that haven’t arrived.” Lance and Keith glare at each other before hurrying to take a quick bath. They know they’re late, but they don’t want the others to find out about their underground relationship which have been going on for two months just because they shows up at a practice reeking of sex and semen. 

As expected, after the practice, Allura gives them a nagging about how irresponsible they are for being fifteen minutes late, but she lets them off the hook for this time because it turns out that they aren’t out-practiced. They are heading to eat lunch when Lance notices something’s wrong with Keith. He’s clutching slightly at his stomach, and his face’s covered with some sweat. “Keith, you don’t look so good. Is it a stomachache?” “Yeah, had been a little uncomfortable since morning, but now it’s just getting worse.” “I’ll get you some medicine.”Lance says, voice laced with concern. While he was gone, Shiro asks:“Did you eat something wrong?” “No, I haven’t eaten anything today.” “Maybe it’s gastric?” Hunk suggests, “I have experienced gastric once or twice when I missed out on my breakfast.” “But I don’t have the habit of eating breakfast, I’m already accustomed to having two meals a day.” Shiro and Hunk looks a little baffled by now, but Pidge just scrutinizes Keith for a while and says nothing.

After a short while, Lance comes back with the medicine, Allura and Coran in tow. Keith gulps down the medicine and it starts to take effect shortly because the tense in Keith’s body eases visibly. And apparently that’s the cue for Pidge to throw out her shocking question: “Lance, did you use a condom last night?” Keith chokes on the water he’s drinking while Lance sputters, trying to form a reply. “I take it as a no then. Keith, have you clean up this morning?” “We did not have-” “No use denying it, your legs are wobbling a little, you mindlessly rubs your waist a few times just now and now this stomachache,so did you clean up?” Keith heaves a defeated sigh and mutters: “I did take a bath, you know.” Pidge facepalms, Shiro’s face is still morphed in a surprised expression, while Hunk yells: “They are really clueless!”

There’s also an outburst from Allura, but it’s not towards Keith or Lance, instead it’s towards Coran: “I told you we should have given them The Talk when they first get together and now they have unprotected sex and Keith has a stomachache and it’s our fault for not teaching them the importance of cleaning up!”Lance exclaims: “Quiznak, you guys knew about our underground relationship?” “We knew it the moment you guys hook up.” Coran says smugly. “Lance, when is the last time you hit on Allura? And Keith, since when do you allow Lance to be in such close proximity to you?” “So you guys knew and said nothing about it?”Keith deadpans. “Yeah, we figured you might want to tell us yourselves so we waited and even helped you search information about you know what but instead you decided to make your relationship public through the most awkward way. Oh, and before I forget, Shiro, you owe me and Hunk some money.” “Good work, Pidge! I almost forgot that bet we made months ago. See, Shiro, told ya that Lance would top!” Shiro still has that “I can’t believe Keith bottoms” look on his face when he hands over the money. “You are betting on which of us tops?! And what use anyway do you have for those money? We are in the space, if you haven’t forgotten!” “I am saving the money because we will return to Earth someday, so thank you for making me and Pidge a little richer than Shiro for now.” “Enough chitchat, Lance, Keith, you are coming with me. I am going to give you The Talk so that you don’t make the same mistakes twice.”

Lance and Keith have to suffer through embarrassing topics and The Talk for God knows how long before they are finally permitted to go back to their rooms, or Lance’s room, in this case. As soon as they are out of other people’s sights, Lance apologizes to Keith: “Sorry that I got you sick.” Keith seems to be a little caught off guard by his apology before saying: “It’s fine, as long as you help me clean up next time.” “So there will be a next time?” “I’m fine if you don’t-” Keith’s words are cut off when he’s pulled into an aggressive kiss, “No, I’m thinking about claiming that “next time” now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just started and finished watching Voltron a few days ago and I really like the interaction between Keith and Lance, so here is my first work of this fandom and ship. This is also my first time including humor in my work so I'm not sure if it's as funny as I think it is. Please leave comments and suggestions so that I can improve. Thanks!


End file.
